Mad Ben
Mad Ben is an alternate and evil version of Ben Tennyson. Appearance Mad Ben bears a strong resemblance to Ben prime, but has an orange eye color instead of green. He has a tanned skin tone. He wears punkish, "Mad Max"-style clothing and has earrings on his right ear, markings under his eyes, and an orange-silver spiked Omnitrix called the Power Watch. He has spike plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. These plates are present on each of Mad Ben's aliens. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. Personality Mad Ben tends to speak in a calm and cool voice and to use catchphrases akin to those of fierce and cool-headed movie characters. He is also extremely bloodthirsty, megalomaniacal, sadistic, spiteful and power-mad towards his subjects in his dimension; he reacts with extreme aggression and threats whenever anyone else at all so much as talks to him as his equal instead of his servant, and after Maltruant left, Mad Ben still had his exhausted and half-dead slaves keep digging for no reason. Mad Ben apparently also thinks highly of himself as having achieved glory by becoming a tyrannical warlord, and contemptuously thought his heroic alternate counterparts to be too "pathetic" to be ever become like him. Mad Ben is also very short-tempered and becomes hotheaded when insulted or irritated, which can both serve as his weakness and serve to make him even more dangerous. He apparently doesn't react well to defeat or humiliation either. He does seem to have a loyal side though, as he revered Vilgax the Benevolent and (initially) Maltruant for molding him into who he is, and he showed partial hurt after Maltruant betrayed and abandoned him. History According to himself, he was mentored by Maltruant and Vilgax the Benevolent. He first appeared in And Then There Were None, in Los Soledad where he was part of the fight between every Ben in the multiverse as Rath. At the end of the episode, just like all the other Bens, he was erased from spacetime by the Chronosapien Time Bomb. In And Then There Was Ben, he was brought back into existence by No Watch Ben. Later, he was chasing an Omnitrixless Ben Tennyson along with Negative Ultimate Echo Echo and Bad Ben's Buzzshock. At the end of the episode, he was sent back to his own dimension by Clockwork. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Mad Ben is revealed to be the ruler of his own dimension. He encounters his prime dimension and Dimension 23 counterparts again in his own world where they were accidently brought here by Maltruant and Dr. Psychobos. He is seen as a ruthless dictator and known as the Warlord, who everyone fears and obeys. Mad Ben transforms into Diamondhead to fight both his good counterparts and he shows great skill. He was able to take them down quite easily, but Ben Prime used Mad Ben's anger to his advantage. Mad Ben had his two good counterparts trapped in Diamondhead's crystal trap. Ben Prime then transformed into Clockwork to fight his evil counterpart and used Clockwork's powers to freeze Mad Ben in time. It is because that before Mad Ben arrived, he made his slaves dig in a quarry for a key of some kind. It was Maltruant's key on his head that allows him to access his full time travelling powers. Clockwork's effect on Mad Ben wore off and he managed to swipe the key away from his good twin and returns it to Maltruant. Maltruant then uses his powers on both good Bens to freeze their Omnitrixes, making them inoperable. With that done, Maltruant escapes Mad Ben's world and tells Mad Ben to finish off his good twins however he wished and he does so by turning into Upchuck, who eats a bunch of junk and attempts to kill both Bens and Psychobos. However, it turns out that he just knocked them out and made them slaves to keep digging into the quarry. Even though Maltruant got his key back, he still has his slaves digging. However, the good Bens and Psychobos manage to escape, and Mad Rook and the other guards fail to stop them, much to Mad Ben's anger. The good Bens eventually return, to free the slaves from Mad Ben and to take him down once and for all. However, Mad Ben transforms into Way Big, and hunts down the good Bens until Ben Prime becomes Nanomech and enters his brain, constantly zapping it until he falls unconscious. Mad Rook enters the scene, and Mad Ben orders him to finish them off, but Mad Rook actually switches sides and places a clamp around Mad Ben's Omnitrix to prevent him from using it, then arrests him alongside Mad Pakmar, the other guards, and Dr. Psychobos. Mad Ben swears revenge on all of those who robbed him of his rule, especially on his good counterparts. Powers and Abilities In combat, just like every other Ben, he relies on his Omnitrix. Omnitrix Aliens *Rath *Diamondhead *Upchuck *NRG *Way Big *Four Arms *Terraspin *Echo Echo *Bloxx *Nanomech Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''And Then There Were None'' (first appearance) *''And Then There Was Ben'' (cameo) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' Etymology His name comes from Mad Max, whom he resembles. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Mad Ben has most, if not all, of Ben Prime's normal aliens.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120973800820 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists